Pamiętnik cornelii
by Krzysztoffa
Summary: Kartka z Pamiętnika Cornelii Hale, strażniczki Ziemi.


23.05

Drogi pamiętniku!

To był bardzo długi tydzień. I to wcale nie dlatego, że niedawno były moje szesnaste urodziny. Dziwne, coś się ze mną stało i miało to na mnie tak duży wpływ, że nawet nie męczyłam rodziców i przyjaciółek o prezenty… Tak bardzo, przez ten rok starałam się być normalną nastolatką, nie wyłamywać się poza wszystkich, że chyba zapomniałam jaka jestem naprawdę. Nie wiem już jaka jest prawdziwa Cornelia Hale, co lubi, kogo kocha, jak się ubiera, już nawet nie wiem jak ona wygląda! Bo ja już nie jestem Cornelią Hale. A przynajmniej nie w całości.

Teraz jestem przede wszystkim Strażniczką Ziemi, a dopiero w drugiej kolejności Cornelią. Wszystko oczywiście zaczęło się od tego trefnego Halloween ponad dwa lata temu. Wtedy odkryłyśmy że jesteśmy niezwykłe, że jesteśmy W.I.T.C.H. Na samym początku nie mogłam, lub też nie chciałam przyjąć tego do wiadomości. Bałam się, bardzo się bałam, że jeśli ktokolwiek odkryje mój sekret, stanę się pośmiewiskiem, dziwadłem. A czegóż bardziej chce Cornelia Hale ponad to, aby być akceptowaną i lubianą? Wtedy myślałam, że nic. Aż do zniknięcia Elyon. Wszystko działo się wtedy tak szybko… Babcia Yan Lin, opowiadająca nam o Kondrakarze, nawet przeprowadzka Will z Fadden Hills. Byłam całkowicie skołowana, wszystkie moje priorytety się załamały. Bo po cóż mam się uczyć, skoro mogę sprawdzić odpowiedzi telepatycznie? Po cóż mam dbać o linię, skoro praca strażniczki dostarcza mi tyle ruchu i stresu, że nie trudno jest mi zachować figurę. Po cóż mam się stroić, skoro kiedy jestem Czarodziejką, wyglądam pięknie, jestem silna mogę zdobywać góry(dosłownie i w przenośni)? Ten stan otępienia i dezorientacji trwał u mnie do wiosny. Wszystkie dziewczyny zdołały się już wcześniej przystosować. Jakież to było dla mnie dziwne, że tak szybko zaakceptowały nowe siebie! Mnie przyszło to z trudem. Z nadejściem wiosny, jakbym się odrodziła. Nic w tym dziwnego, ziemia się odradzała, a ja wraz z nią. Czułam się wspaniale, silna, piękna i zdolna do wszystkiego! Byłam taka jak zawsze chciałam być. I prowadziłam prawdziwe podwójne życie! Jak superbohaterki w filmach które tak chętnie oglądałam z mamą. I wtedy pojawił się on. Caleb. Spotkałam go całkowicie przypadkowo. Po rozwiązaniu zagadki zniknięcia Elyon, chciałam odnowić naszą przyjaźń. Nie wierzyłam, że to, iż zostałyśmy postawione po przeciwległych stronach palisady może zniszczyć naszą przyjaźń. Więc postanowiłam na własną rękę ją odnaleźć i porozmawiać z nią. I wtedy zrobiłam największy błąd w swoim życiu.

Zakochałam się. Wystarczyło mi jedno spojrzenie na Caleba, żeby wiedzieć, że jest mi pisany. A ja oczywiście jestem pisana jemu. Wydawał się być uosobieniem wszystkich zalet jakie według mnie powinien posiadać mężczyzna. Był opiekuńczy, traktował mnie jak księżniczkę, mogłam na nim polegać, on potrafił się poświęcić dla sprawy w którą wierzył… no i się poświęcił. Tak jak początek wiosny był dla mnie okresem pięknym, i chciałam by trwał wiecznie, tak późna wiosna była koszmarem. Pokonaliśmy Fobosa, ale wiele osób okupiło to swoim życiem. W tym także mój Caleb. Właściwie to straciłam całą nadzieję, i nie widziałam żadnego wyjścia z tej koszmarnej sytuacji. Nie było go przy mnie ale ja byłam przy nim. Taka apatia trwała prawie do końca roku szkolnego, czyli do początku lata. Kiedy Luba mieszała w naszych mocach i pojawił się Migotaurus. Nieoczekiwanie miałam w rękach moc, o jakiej nawet nie śniłam. Poczułam, że nareszcie jestem zdolna do czegoś, czego pragnęłam od czasu pokonania Fobosa. Mogłam przywrócić Chleba do życia. Oczywiście, że to zrobiłam pamiętniczku! Naraziłam się w ten sposób na gniew Zgromadzenia, ale zrobiłam to. Przez bardzo krótki czas byliśmy oboje szczęśliwi. Ale fortuna nigdy nie jest wystarczająco łaskawa. Pojawiła się Nerissa, która odkryła słabość Will do Matta i wykorzystała to w najbardziej obrzydliwy i podstępny sposób. Odebrała nam Serce Kondrakaru. Mojej miłości nie potrafiła już wykorzystać przeciwko nam. To, znaczy próbowała, oczywiście, że tak, ale nie wiem czemu- nie mogła. To dzięki temu, że go kochałam potrafiłam się obudzić, podczas gdy dziewczyny o niczym nie pamiętały… Do dziś nie mogę zapomnieć jej wyrazu twarzy, kiedy obudziłam się w tej szklanej klatce. Obok niego i dziewczyn. Och, jak żałuję, że nie uśmiechnęłam się wtedy złośliwie i nie powiedziałam jej czegoś nieprzyjemnego. Ale wiesz pamiętniczku, że to nie był koniec… Dopiero po pokonaniu Nerissy, miałam czas na spokojną rozmowę z NIM. I było tak jak to widziałam w najgorszych koszmarach. Okazało się, że Caleb kochał tylko tę cześć która była strażniczką Ziemi. Nie kochał Cornelii Hale.

Tym razem jednak nie popadłam w apatię jak wtedy gdy Fobos zamienił go w kwiat. Tym razem byłam silna. Dziewczyny chyba coś podejrzewały, ale nie dawałam po sobie nic poznać. Obiecałam sobie, że już nigdy się nie zakocham. To nie było zbyt trudne, zważywszy na to, że każdego następnego porównywałam do niego. Był jeszcze Peter, ale chyba dość wyraźnie dałam mu do zrozumienia, że chcę aby był moim przyjacielem. Przyjacielem i nikim więcej, pamiętniczku. I miałam względny spokój aż do teraz. Wybrano nową Wyrocznię i znowu zaczęłam mieć Przeczucie. Takie samo jak wtedy, gdy dziewczyny zapomniały co to jest Kondrakar, tak samo jak tuż przed ostatnią rozmową z Calebem.

Endarno był silny, nie można mu tego odmówić. Był silny i chyba nawet na swój sposób mądry. Ale coś w nim mnie zastanawiało i budziło mój niepokój. Sposób w jaki mówił, jak przeciągał niektóre litery, jego dykcja i aparycja ruchów… Była mi znana. Nie wiedziałam tylko kogo mi on przypominał. Aż do tego strasznego dnia, kiedy wezwał mnie do siebie, mój pamiętniczku. Chciał ze mną porozmawiać w cztery oczy, bez powierniczki Serca i innych czarodziejek…

- Doszły mnie słuchy, Strażniczko Ziemi, iż zanim wstąpiłaś na służbę do Twierdzy, darzyłaś uczuciem Światło Meridianu, czyż nie tak?

- Tak jest Wyrocznio.

- Nie pamiętasz jak masz się do mnie zwracać?

- Wybacz, panie, pamiętam.

- Tak lepiej. A więc, łączy cię uczucie ze Światłem Meridianu, tak? - Pokiwałam głową, zastanawiając się do czego ma prowadzić ta rozmowa. Całe Zgromadzenie doskonale o tym wiedziało… - Odpowiadaj kiedy cię pytam! - Po raz pierwszy słyszałam żeby Wyrocznia krzyczał. To było okropne… Jakby ktoś mnie uderzył.

- Tak, przyjaźniłam się i nadal się przyjaźnię z Elyon.

- A więc znałyście się ze Światłem Meridianu, już za panowania Lorda Fobosa?

- Tak jest, panie. - Mój niepokój narastał w miarę tej rozmowy, coś tu było nie tak, zdecydowanie…

- Czy, zważywszy na to iż znasz Światło Meridianu, uważasz, że ty i twoje przyjaciółki byłybyście w stanie przekonać ją aby zrzekła się tronu na rzecz Zgromadzenia?

- Ja… nie mogę. Panie, dlaczego, Zgromadzenie chce odebrać Elyon Świetlistą Koronę? - Nie mogłam zrozumieć takiego nastawienia Endarno do mojej przyjaciółki. Przecież nie zrobiła Zgromadzeniu nic złego! A nawet pomogła schwytać tego tyrana Fobosa!

- Nie jesteś tu od zadawania pytań impertynencka smarkulo! Ty i twoje towarzyszki jesteście od wykonywania rozkazów! Jesteście sługami Bractwa i moimi! - Kolejny krzyk uderzył mnie niczym pięść. Jeszcze nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby jakikolwiek członek Bractwa mówił w taki sposób! - Ponawiam więc moje pytanie i liczę na satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź.

- Tak jest panie. Myślę, ze mogłybyśmy razem udać się do Meridianu i omówić to z Elyon, niestety nie mogę odpowiadać za jej decyzję. - Odezwałam się tak spokojnie i grzecznie jak tylko mogłam.

- Ależ ja nie pytałem cię czy możecie się tam udać i ją zapytać, ponieważ to jest oczywiste. Pytam cię, czy oceniając siłę Światła Meridianu i wasz, jesteście w stanie pokonać ją w walce. - Kiedy to powiedział, myślałam że zemdleję. Chciałam zemdleć. Wyrocznia, ktoś kto ma stać na straży równowagi we wszechświecie każe mi walczyć z moją przyjaciółką! Coś tu jest nie tak!

- Panie, Świetlista Korona daje Elyon moc, dużo większą od naszej. Myślę, iż byłybyśmy w stanie obezwładnić ją, ale tylko na krótki czas.

- Dobrze. Więc teraz, udacie się do Meridianu, pod pozorem wizyty. O ile się nie mylę, niedługo masz ziemską rocznicę narodzin, Prawda? Tak więc udacie się do Meridianu i w tajemnicy przed wszystkimi zdobędziecie dla mnie informacje o zabezpieczeniach, strażach, barierach i o samym Świetle Meridianu.

- Mamy… Szpiegować?

- Czyżbyś nie zrozumiała głupia dziewczyno? Tak, macie iść i zdobić dla mnie, to jest… Dla Bractwa informacje. - Kiwnął mi głowa, na znak że mogę odejść. Ukłoniłam się grzecznie i wyszłam. W Sali tuż obok wielkiego pomieszczenia gdzie obraduje Bractwo, znalazłam dziewczyny siedzące w ciszy.

- Co ci powiedział?

- W domu. - Ucięłam szybko rozmowę. Doskonale wiedziałam, że w Kondrakarze ściany mają uszy. A na ziemi istniała mniejsza szansa podsłuchania. Przecież musiałam się z nimi podzielić moimi przypuszczeniami i obawami.

Siedziałyśmy w moim pokoju, który wcześniej odpowiednio zaczarowałyśmy, tak aby nikt nie mógł dostać się do środka. Pierwsza zadała pytanie Will. Spodziewałam się tego, jako że ona chyba najbardziej z nas wszystkich ufała Kondrakarowi -

- Ale na jakiej podstawie sądzisz, że coś jest nie tak, Cornelio? - Zapytała mnie upijając łyk gorącej czekolady z porcelanowej filiżanki.

- Will, mam… Przeczucie. - To było głupie, wiem pamiętniczku, ale właściwie nie wiem, co składało się na wszystkie moje podejrzenia. Niespodziewanie dla siebie, zaczęłam od najbardziej oczywistych rzeczy - Czy nie uważacie, że cały ten pomysł jest nieco… Podejrzany? Że Wyrocznia nie powinien kazać nam… mi walczyć z Elyon, tym bardziej, że wie o naszej przyjaźni? Albo, jego sposób mówienia… To znaczy, nic do niego nie mam i w ogóle, ale sposób w jaki się o nas wyraża opowiadałam wam o tym „Jesteście sługami Bractwa, i moimi" To, znaczy wiem że jesteśmy, ale on to strasznie podkreślał. Tak jakby bardzo lubił mieć służących. - Rozejrzałam się pod dziewczynach i próbowałam odczytać coś z ich twarzy. Zasiałam w nich ziarno niepewności tego byłam pewna. Więc uparcie drążyłam dalej - Albo sposób w jaki wyrażał się o Elly Cały czas tylko „Światło Meridianu" mimo, iż znał jej prawdziwe imię, i mimo tego, że całe Bractwo go używało. Albo kiedy mówił o Meridianie przed panowaniem Elyon. „Panowanie Lorda Fobosa" dla nas wszystkich to była zawsze dyktatura tyrana… Albo kiedy… Kiedy na mnie krzyczał. - Zamilkłam na chwilę szukając odpowiednich słów do wyrażenia tego co wtedy czułam. Nieoczekiwanie odezwała się Irma -

- Chwila moment! Krzyczał na ciebie?

- Tak, dwa razy. Raz kiedy nazwałam go wyrocznią, zamiast „panem" i drugi raz kiedy nie chciałam uwierzyć, że każe nam szpiegować Elly. To było… Okropne. Niemal jak cios pięścią w brzuch. - Objęłam kolana rękoma i podciągnęłam je pod brodę. Widać było, że to wywarło wrażenie na dziewczynach.

- Cornelio, nie widzę innego wyjścia, jak udać się do Meridianu i powiedzieć o WSZYSTKIM Elyon. - Powiedziała Taranee, kładąc nacisk na słowo „Wszystkim". Pokiwałam tylko głową. Jeśli Endarno faktycznie ma jakieś zamiary względem Elyon, to przynajmniej jej nie zaskoczy. Hay Lin jak zwykle bezpośrednia podeszła do mnie na kolanach (siedziała przedtem na dywanie) i po prostu mnie przytuliła. Zazwyczaj nie lubię takich czułości, ale Hay Lin była ciepła mówiła do mnie uspokajająco i pachniała kadzidełkami. Poklepała mnie po plecach i powiedziała-

- Nie martw się Cornelio, wszystko będzie dobrze. Kiedy kazał nam wyruszyć?

- Jutro. - Powiedziałam, uspokojona obecnością dziewczyn. Jutro zobaczę Elyon. Po raz pierwszy od walki z Fobosem.

Następnego dnia obudziłam się bardzo wcześnie. Byłam spocona i miałam dziwne przeczucie, że zdarzy się coś złego. Wykąpałam się, spakowałam plecak i kilka najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy. Jeśli mamy nie wzbudzać niczyich (a już zwłaszcza Endarno) podejrzeń, będziemy musiały zostać w Meridianie przez kilka dni. Jak co rano ucałowałam mamę, tatę i potargałam Lilian po czym wyszłam do szkoły. Po drodze, jak co dzień spotkałam Will i Hay Lin. Starałyśmy się rozmawiać naturalnie, ale każda z nas była bardzo zdenerwowana, tym co mamy zrobić. Przez wszystkie lekcje bezskutecznie starałam się uważać na to co mówią profesorowie, ale nie mogłam. Kiedy wreszcie koszmarny dzień szkoły się skończył poszłam z Will na spotkanie z dziewczynami. W parku koło Sheffield Institute.

- No, to jak, gotowe na przejażdżkę? - Uśmiechnęła się Irma. Mogłoby się wydawać, że traktuje to wszystko jak świetną zabawę, ale dzięki długiej znajomości potrafiłam wychwycić drobne szczegóły, świadczące o jej zdenerwowaniu.

- Tak, gotowe. Co powiemy rodzicom?

- Myślę, że nawet się nie zorientują. Postaramy się wrócić o czasie… - Will puściła nam oko. To był jeszcze jeden trik Strażniczek. Mogłyśmy wyruszać do innych światów, po czym wracać na Ziemię w przeciągu kilku godzin. Nawet jeśli z dala od domu spędziłyśmy kilka dni. Zmusiłam się do lekkiego uśmiechu po czym położyłam swoją dłoń na wyciągniętej ręce Will, trzymającej Serce. Po chwili dołączyły do nas Hay Lin, Taranee i Irma. Zacisnęłam mocno oczy, ponieważ poczułam że odrywamy się od ziemi. Tak było zawsze podczas naszych podróży. Will znosiła to spokojnie i w ciszy, Irma darła się jak mogła najgłośniej, wykrzykując że to wspaniała zabawa, Hay Lin dawała się ponieść cyklonowi który szalał naokoło nas a ja i Taranee trzymałyśmy się za ręce zamykając oczy. Wylądowałyśmy w wodzie. To było okropne. Nie dość, że byłyśmy nadal w swoich ziemskich ubraniach, więc zaraz całe przemokłyśmy, to jeszcze z góry lał się na nas lodowaty deszcz! W miarę umiałam pływać, od kiedy Irma uczyła mnie w lecie, ale nadal bałam się wody. Wydawała się być tak niestabilna i niepewna… Unikałam jej nadmiaru jak mogłam. Teraz natomiast ciążyło mi mokre ubranie i plecak, na dodatek nie mogłam złapać oddechu. Młóciłam wodę dookoła siebie, w poszukiwaniu oparcia, ale nie znajdywałam go. Wreszcie dałam za wygraną. Wybacz Elly, nie mogę, nie mam siły. Fale wody zamknęły mi przestrzeń nad głową, opadałam w dół, coraz niżej i niżej… nie jestem pewna czy usłyszałam ten krzyk, ale kiedy chwilę później czyjeś silne ręce ciągnęły mnie ku górze uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Właśnie tak poznałam Caleba.

- … Irmo, mogłaś stworzyć wkoło niej bańkę!

- Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że się topi? Kiedy ją uczyłam pływać, wydawało się, że już sobie radzi!

- Ale wszystkie wiemy dobrze, jak bardzo była zmęczona i osłabiona ostatnio. I przybita.

- Najważniejsze, że nic jej nie jest.- Rozpoznałam głos Elyon, ale nie otworzyłam oczu. Poczułam że posłanie na którym leżę ugina się pod czyimś ciężarem i ktoś kładzie mi rękę na czole. Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Tak zawsze robiła moja mama…

- Ty, to może lepiej stąd idź. - Usłyszałam głos Irmy. Osoba która siedziała na łóżku wstała i wyszła. Kiedy usłyszałam skrzypienie zamykanych drzwi zdecydowałam się otworzyć oczy.

- Cornelia! Bogowie, nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę! - Elyon zarzuciła mi ręce na szyję z zamiarem wyciśnięcia ze mnie jakichkolwiek resztek wody.

- Elly, już dobrze, nic mi nie jest- Poklepałam przyjaciółkę po plecach. Wkoło nas stały pozostałe cztery strażniczki, a na ich twarzach widać było ulgę. - Przepraszam, że was tak nastraszyłam.

-Przepraszam was za to lądowanie. Miało być s y p i a l n i a Elyon a nie s a d z a w k a Elyon- Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco Will i zaczęła nawijać sobie na palec pasmo rudych włosów.

- Nie ma sprawy, nic się nie stało Willy! - Uśmiechnęłam się szerzej i usiadłam na łóżku. Nagle przyszło mi do głowy całkiem przypadkowe pytanie i zadałam je zanim zdążyłam nad tym pomyśleć -

- Kto mnie wyłowił? - W komnacie zapadła cisza, po czym odezwała się niezawodna jak zawsze Irma-

- Vathek oczywiście, a któżby inny? Czy myślisz, że ktoś poza tym potworem byłby na tyle silny żeby cię unieść? - Wszystkie wybuchły śmiechem. Oprócz mnie rzecz jasna. Robiąc obrażoną minę wstałam z łóżka i zapytałam wyniośle-

- Gdzie są moje rzeczy? Chciałabym się przebrać, widzicie jakkolwiek pociągająco wyglądam w… Eee… Piżamie, nie zamierzam tak paradować po zamku mojej przyjaciółki. - Dziewczyny zamilkły raz jeszcze.

- Wiesz Nelia… Myślę, że Eee… Twoje ubrania… Ekhm… Chyba już nie będziesz mogła ich założyć… - Zaczęła Elyon bawiąc się pasmem płowych włosów.

- A to niby dlaczego? - Zdziwiłam się.

- Bo widzisz… One przemokły cokolwiek…

- Ale jaki to problem? Tara, proszę cię wysusz mi je. - Uśmiechnęłam się do Taranee, ale ona tylko złączyła końce palców wskazujących i zaczęła nimi stukać o siebie.

- Widzisz… Ja już je wysuszyłam… Ale sęk w tym, że one się… Skurczyły odrobinkę…

- CO! - Wydarłam się najgłośniej jak umiałam. Bogowie, moje najlepsze ubrania! Zniszczone!

- Cornelio, nie martw się, pożyczę ci coś, obiecuję - Elyon próbowała mnie udobruchać, ale na próżno. Odrzuciłam kołdrę, wstałam i nie zawracając sobie głowy zakładaniem jakichkolwiek butów wyszłam z komnaty. Zupełnie niespeszona przeszłam przez coś co musiało być salą obrad doradców Elyon, bo przez całą długość owego pomieszczenia obserwował mnie tuzin dziwnie wyglądających… Ee… Istot. Wyszłam na ogrodzony barierką taras i odetchnęłam głęboko. Nareszcie powietrze. Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam co właściwie mam na sobie. Była to skromna koszula, chyba nocna. W każdym razie wyglądała tak, jakby bardziej jej nie było niż była. Wiesz pamiętniczku co mam na myśli, Prawda? Zaczynała się na ramionach, a kończyła w połowie ud. Warto też dodać, nie miałam na sobie nic poza nią. Z ubrania które miałam na sobie na ziemi zostały mi tylko cienkie bransoletki na przegubach i kolczyki. Stałam na tarasie starając się nie zwracać uwagi na to, że nogi już dawno kompletnie mi zmarzły, a ramiona i dekolt pokrywa gęsia skórka. Podeszłam do miejsca gdzie wymyślnie kuta barierka łączy się z murem zamku i wyjrzałam na zewnątrz. Widok był wspaniały. Widziałam mgłę opadającą na rozległe zielone połacie dookoła zamku. Dla zabawy dotknęłam pędu dziwnej winorośli który porastał mur. Pod moim dotykiem łodyga rośliny owinęła się na mojej dłoni po czym zaczęła pełznąć po mojej ręce. To był jeden trik w tej całej zabawie z magią który nigdy mi się nie znudził. Uwielbiałam pomagać roślinom rosnąć. Wydaje mi się, że to ma coś w sobie z wychowywania dzieci. Obserwujesz je, patrzysz jak rosną pod twoją opieką, dajesz im wskazówki w jakim kierunku mają się rozwijać… Coś pięknego!

Pierwsze co usłyszałam to były kroki. Potem oddech. Płytki i urywany. Ktoś kto próbował zajść mnie od tyłu był dość wysoki i ciężki, sądząc po odgłosach jakie wydawał idąc. Nie odwracając się, kiedy już byłam pewna, że przybysz jest na tarasie na którym stałam, pstryknęłam palcami a macki dzikiego wina błyskawicznie przemknęły po posadzce i dokładnie przyszpiliły natręta do podłogi. Poprawiłam włosy wolną ręką, po czym szepnęłam kilka słów do gałązki winorośli która oplatała moją rękę, a ona natychmiast ją puściła po czym przyczepiła się z powrotem do muru. Powoli odwróciłam się twarzą do unieruchomionego osobnika. Odwróciłam się i zamarłam. Przyznaję, pamiętniczku, miałam ochotę zobaczyć wtedy Caleba, jego twarz, zaniepokojoną moim zachowaniem, zmieszaną i jednocześnie pełną szacunku. W końcu, gdyby przyszło co do czego byłabym dla niego godnym przeciwnikiem, Prawda, pamiętniczku? Ale to stanowczo nie był Caleb. Ale nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że osobnik stojący naprzeciwko mnie był równie uroczy, pociągający i przystojny…

- O, pani! Nimfo, wróżko, cudzie! - I po tej wzniosłej przemowie padł przede mną na kolano. Jedno. Stałam tak, całkowicie zdezorientowana, a chłopak naprzeciwko mnie najwyraźniej czekał na moje pozwolenie, aby wstać z klęczek. Wzięłam kilka uspokajających oddechów, poruszałam palcami po czym ćwiczonym wytrwale przed lustrem gestem dałam znak roślinom aby go uwolniły. Chłopak chyba wziął to za przyzwolenie, ponieważ wstał i podszedł do mnie wpatrując się z nabożnym podziwem. Bez przesady, wiem że jestem ładna, bez fałszywej skromności, ale uwielbienie graniczące z czcią to chyba lekka przesada…

- Może łaskawie powiedziałbyś mi jak ci na imię, ewentualnie co do stu diabłów robisz na zamku Ellie, albo jeszcze lepiej, gdzie jest garderoba Elyon. - Na wszystkie chwasty w ogródku mojej babci! I pomyśleć, że w Sheffield obrzuciłabym go chłodnym spojrzeniem po czym dała się dalej adorować! No, dobrze pamiętniczku, pokpiłam sprawę, po takim wstępie na pewno uzna mnie w najlepszym wypadku za wariatkę.

- Pani, mam na imię William, w pałacu jej wysokości Światła Meridianu opiekuję się zwierzętami. Czyżbyś o pani, znała Światło Meridianu?

- Ależ jasne, że ją znam! To moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Przed chwilą chyba się nieco… Posprzeczałyśmy. Chwilowo straciłam większość moich ubrań więc chciałabym poszperać w szafie jej wysokości- Pamiętniczku, NAPRAWDĘ nie wiem czemu puściłam do niego wtedy oko. William skłonił się dwornie po czym chyba widząc jak zmarzłam podarował mi swój biały płaszcz. Jak na płaszcz należący do kogoś kto zajmował się zwierzakami, wydawał się być dość kosztowny i elegancki. Przyjęłam go z wdzięcznością i kiwnięciem głowy. Podał mi ramię i razem wyszliśmy z tarasu, kierując się ku schodom na górę.

- William?

- Tak, pani?

- Teraz to właściwie dwie rzeczy. Po pierwsze, mam na imię Cornelia i proszę cię abyś tak się do mnie zwracał. Po drugie… Mmm... Mówiłeś, że mieszkanko Ellie, to pałac, a ja, że zamek… Jaka jest różnica? - Wiem pamiętniczku, że nie powinnam, ale nie mogłam się powstrzymać. Uśmiechnęłam się wtedy do niego pięknie i mocniej chwyciłam podane mi ramię. Co z tego, że Will nie był Calebem? Co z tego, że włosy miał ciemnozielone, skórę jasno pistacjową i nie był tak umięśniony? Zamiast tego był smukły, dowcipny i chyba mnie polubił. No, dobra, bardzo mnie polubił. Wszystko zaczęło się psuć, kiedy staliśmy u szczytu kolejnych schodów, z których chcieliśmy zejść. A na dole, z zamiarem wejścia na górę, stał…

- Witaj Cornelio - Powiedział uprzejmie Caleb, po czym skłonił się dwornie. Na chwilę wyswobodziłam się z ramienia Williama założyłam włosy za ucho po czym ujęłam obszerny płaszcz w dłonie i również dygnęłam elegancko. Niech sobie drań nie myśli że wzbudzi we mnie smutek! No, dobra, cokolwiek sobie myślał udało mu się. Nie byłam zdolna do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu dopóki nie zniknął u szczytu schodów.

- Pani Cornelio, czy możemy iść?

- Co? Ach, tak oczywiście… - Okazało się, że garderoba małej Ellie zajmuje dwie olbrzymie komnaty pełne wszelkiego rodzaju sukienek, spódnic, bluzek, halek i innych takich. Ze zdumieniem odkryłam, że Elyon ma tylko jedną parę spodni i że są to jedynie stare, poprzecierane jeansy jeszcze z Heatherfield. Kiedy tylko weszłam do tego ubraniowego raju, William zmieszał się nieco i nie chciał przestąpić progu.

- Proszę o wybaczenie pani Cornelio, ale to są prywatne komnaty jej wysokości i nie mam prawa tu przebywać. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się spotkamy. - Po czym ukłonił się raz jeszcze i poszedł sobie. Wzruszyłam ramionami i zaczęłam poważnie zastanawiać się, w co się ubrać. Długo nie cieszyłam się błogosławioną ciszą i samotnością, ponieważ go garderoby naszej królewny wpadły moje koleżanki po fachu, oraz pani domu.

- Nelia! - Krzyknęła Elyon, robiąc groźną minę i grożąc mi palcem. Uśmiechnęłam się przewrotnie i poprawiłam płaszcz Williama na plecach.

- Ej… Corny… Co ty, przepraszam, masz na sobie…? - Zapytała z podstępnym uśmiechem Irma

- Nic co by cię mogło interesować. - Fuknęłam, po czym zdjęłam płaszcz i zajrzałam do pierwszej lepszej szafy.

- Neliaaa… - Zaśpiewały chórem dziewczyny. Westchnęłam, wiedząc, że nie uniknę szczegółowej spowiedzi.

-No więc, tak, ktoś mnie tu przyprowadził. I tak, ten ktoś był płci brzydkiej. Chociaż jak na mój gust to on wcale brzydki nie był… - Uśmiechnęłam się wyrzucając z szuflady jej zawartość w postaci skarpetek, pończoch, rękawiczek i innych takich.

- Czy… Nazywał się przypadkiem Will? - Uśmiechnęła się Ellie podnosząc brwi do góry. Rudowłosa strażniczka fuknęła niezadowolona.

- Nie, żabko uspokój się! Will, to może być zdrobnienie od Wilhelminy, ale również… Wilfried? Wiliam? - Zmarszczyła brwi Taranee.

- William - wyszczerzyła zęby Elyon. - I faktycznie, jest niezły. Opiekuje się wszystkimi zwierzętami w pałacu. Jest kimś w rodzaju weterynarza…

- WRÓĆ! Dajcie mi to wszystko uporządkować… - Zaczęła Irma, zakładając jakiś wyjątkowo odpychający kapelusz leżący pod reką- Więc nasza Corny, wybiegła z łóżeczka w popłochu, w koszulce co to jej bardziej nie ma niż jest, po czym natknęła się na przystojnego weterynarza i on ją tu przyprowadził? Na wszystkie żółwie świata, czemu ja umiem pływać! - Zakończyła smętnie. Wszystkie zaczęłyśmy się śmiać.

Po około godzinie przebieranek, mierzenia i przymiarek robionych przez królewskich krawców wyszłyśmy gotowe na oficjalne spotkanie z Radą Meridianu. Chyba powinnam w tym miejscu opisać nieco jak byłyśmy wszystkie ubrane… Otóż ja miałam na sobie jasnoniebieską sukienkę do ziemi, z bardzo obniżoną talią (była dopasowana mniej więcej do bioder, po czym dopiero się rozszerzała) z dość dużym dekoltem i koronkowymi rękawami. Willy była w ciemnoróżowej sukience do połowy ud i długich ponad kolana butach. Irma o dziwo uparła się na spodnie, więc po długim czasie przekonywania jej, w końcu dostała proste, turkusowe spodnie, lekko rozszerzające się na dole oraz białą bluzkę z koronkowym dekoltem. Hay Lin miała tradycyjne, granatowe kimono przewiązywane nieziemską ilością wstążek, rzemyków i sznureczków. Do tego miała lekki szal na ramionach. Taranee jak zawsze w ciepłych czerwieniach i pomarańczach, w koszuli haftowanej w płomienie ognia i krótkiej spódniczce wyglądała ślicznie. No i gwiazda programu - Elyon w fioletowej sukni, przy której my wszystkie wyglądałyśmy ledwie porządnie, w swojej Świetlistej Koronie z włosami fantazyjnie zebranymi i cudownym pierścieniem na lewej dłoni. Na początku zebrania wszyscy wstaliśmy i usiedliśmy dopiero kiedy królowa zajęła swoje miejsce. Potem nastąpiła dość długa mowa powitalna, podczas której pozwoliłam myślom błądzić i zajęłam się oglądaniem poszczególnych osób. Bardzo mnie zdziwiło, że Caleb zasiada w Radzie. Oprócz Elyon był tu chyba najmłodszy. Z radością dostrzegłam obok niego Williama i kiedy tylko zauważyłam, że się na mnie patrzy puściłam do niego oko i uśmiechnęłam się. Nie widziałam wtedy, że z sąsiedniego miejsca przygląda mi się Mina (czasem tak nazywałam Will. Wilhelmina, Mina jeden czort, nieprawdaż, pamiętniczku?) spojrzała na mnie dziwnie unosząc do góry lewą brew. Nigdy nie lubiłam tego grymasu, a teraz zdenerwował mnie szczególnie mocno.

Zanim się obejrzałyśmy, obrady zmieniły tor i teraz byłyśmy zasypywane gradem pytań. Elyon za wszelką cenę starała się załagodzić nastawienie Rady do nas, ale nie bardzo jej się to udawało. Nie dziwię im się. W końcu ile strażniczek, z powodu sympatii żywionej do królowej, okłamuje i oszukuje Wyrocznię, aby ostrzec Inny Świat? Podejrzewam, że niewiele. Westchnęłam cicho kiedy padło następne pytanie „Jak możecie nam udowodnić, że przybywacie w pokojowych zamiarach, a co więcej chcecie nas ostrzec?" Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam-

-Senatorze, mogłabym oczywiście powoływać się na moją długoletnią znajomość z królową, ale nie chcę was obrażać przypuszczeniem, że takie coś wystarczy. - Uśmiechnęłam się lekko. Teraz czas na mojego asa w rękawie! - Dowiedziałam się od królowej, iż jedna z wiosek leży przy uskoku sejsmicznym. Wiem także, że prawo zabrania używania magii do kontroli przyrody w Meridianie. Dlatego, pozwólcie mi rozwiązać ten problem. Czy w ten sposób, będę mogła udowodnić szanownej Radzie zamiary moje i pozostałych strażniczek? - Zapytałam pochylając się lekko w stronę miejsca u szczytu stołu na którym siedziała Elyon. Uśmiechała się do mnie, a to chyba dobry znak…

- A więc dobrze Strażniczko Ziemi. Rada zezwala ci na podjęcie się tej próby… - Wstałam i ukłoniłam się wszystkim, nie patrząc w jedne jedyne zielone oczy, które tak bardzo chciały (bo chciały, Prawda?) uchwycić mój wzrok.

Cornelia wstała od biurka przy którym pisała zamknęła swój pamiętnik, po czym ułożyła się na łóżku, objęła rękoma wielkiego pluszowego misia i nadal wspominała…

Chwile poprzedzające wyprawę do wioski w kotlinie Hely były pełne ciszy skupienia i cichych rozmów.

- Nelia, wiesz że musisz to zrobić bez magii. Żadnych podejrzanych gestów, żadnych inkantacji, nic.

- Wiem Elly. Myślę… Że wystarczy jeśli poproszę ten wulkan, aby przestał. Z reguły siły natury się mnie słuchają.

- A jeśli cię nie posłuchają?

- Wtedy ty coś wymyślisz. - Cornelia uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki i poklepała ją po ramieniu. Jednak Elyon nie podzielała jej spokoju i rozluźnienia.

- Nie wiem Nelio. Rada jest bardzo sceptycznie do was nastawiona i mogą nie chcieć się ze mną zgodzić jeśli ci się nie uda. Więc jednak… Lepiej by było gdybyś sobie poradziła. - Elyon przyjrzała się uważnie przyjaciółce po czym przytuliła ją mocno.

Wioska Hely była małym skupiskiem domków, ciągnącym się wzdłuż kamiennego pasa który był niejako ścieżką, prowadzącą na szczyt wulkanu. W miarę jak cały orszak wspinał się wyżej coraz więcej osób zwalniało i zostawało w tyle, tylko Cornelia uparła się, że musi wejść na sam szczyt. Pod sam koniec wędrówki, kiedy na nogach trzymały się jedynie strażniczki, Elyon, Caleb i William. Kiedy bardzo okrojony orszak dotarł na sam szczyt wulkanu, rozpoczęła się próba dla Cornelii. Najpierw, ktoś kogo wyznaczy królowa musi sprawdzić, czy dziewczyna nie ma przy sobie nic, co mogło być w jakikolwiek sposób związane z magią, co w oczywisty sposób wykluczało Will z Sercem. Później, strażniczka musiała złożyć uroczystą przysięgę, w której obiecuje iż nie będzie używać magii, działać na Szkodę jej Królewskiej mości oraz zachowa posłuszeństwo oraz milczenie. Co dyskwalifikowało również z wiadomych przyczyn Irmę… Ku wielkiej złości Cornelii, Elyon na swojego przedstawiciela wybrała Caleba. Chłopak podszedł do niej i zgodnie z protokołem zapytał ją, czy ma przy sobie jakiekolwiek magiczne przedmioty. Cornelia nagle o czymś sobie przypomniała. Odpowiedziała chłopakowi, że i owszem, posiada jeden. Zaraz też, została poproszona o oddanie go w depozyt. Uśmiechnęła się smutno do Caleba, wykonała gest ręką i na jej dłoni pojawił się kwiat, który dostała od niego podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Przez chwilę obracała go w palcach, po czym oddała go Calebowi mówiąc tak cicho że tylko on mógł usłyszeć.-

- Oddaję nie tylko w depozyt. Oddaję ci go na zawsze. - Powiedziała smutno.

- Dziękuję… - Nie wiedziała, że Caleb może być aż taki smutny. Sama nieco podłamana przemieniła się w czarodziejkę, wytarła ukradkiem kilka łez które niespodziewanie się pojawiły i podeszła do samego skraju wulkanu. Czubkami butów strąciła kilka kamyków w ciemną przepaść… Zamknęła oczy i zapytała -

_Matko Ziemio, chcę cię prosić…_

_Dziecko, zastanów się co mówisz. Ty? A kimże ty jesteś aby MNIE prosić? Matkę wszystkiego i wszystkich na tym świecie, tę która daje życie, tę która jest nad wszystkimi…_ Cornelia odsunęła się nieco od krawędzi i opadła na kolana, kładąc dłonie na suchej jak pieprz ziemi. Kątem oka zarejestrowała nieznaczny ruch z tyłu, tak jakby ktoś chciał podbiec do niej i ją podtrzymać.

_Matko Ziemio, Ty która tworzysz, Ty która dajesz życie, Ty która karmisz, proszę cię proszę z całego serca o to abyś nie uaktywniała wulkanu tutaj. Tu żyją niewinni ludzie, a erupcje mogą ich zabić. _

_Czemu ci tak na tym zależy dziecko?_

_Proszę, zrozum… To jest dla mnie bardzo ważne._

_Czemuś miałabym usłuchać twej prośby?_

_Ponieważ… Ponieważ ja również jestem tą która daje życie, tą która tworzy, tą która karmi. Jestem strażniczką Kondrakaru._

_Grozisz mi?_

_Nie. Proszę. Padłam przed tobą na kolana, proszę cię jak córka może prosić matkę._

_Dziwisz mnie dziewczyno. Ale widzę, widzę że jesteś inna. Że szanujesz mnie i nie krzywdzisz… Nie mam więc innego wyboru, jak tylko przychylić się do twojej prośby dziecko. Gdziekolwiek będziesz, zawsze będziesz mogła liczyć na moje wsparcie._

_Dziękuję_

Cornelia osuwa się zmęczona, upada na twarz na ziemię i uśmiecha się tajemniczo. Właśnie przeprowadziła najdziwniejszą rozmowę w swoim życiu… Czyjeś ręce przewracają ją na plecy widzi przed sobą uśmiechniętą twarz Will

- I jak?

- Zgodziła się… Zgodziła się być cicho.

- Brawo Nelia! Teraz nam uwierzą. Teraz poleż przez chwilkę… Bardzo cię ta rozmowa zmęczyła. Pozwól Sercu się tobą zająć…

- Tak pewnie musi czuć się konto moich darmowych minut po długiej międzymiastowej… - Pokazuje Irma palcem na Cornelię. Strażniczka ziemi chichocze po czym uderza lekko dłonią w ziemię, a pod Irmą wyrasta nagle kopczyk piasku, który ją dezorientuje i traci przez niego równowagę. Po chwili wszystkie czarodziejki siedzą na ziemi i śmieją się razem.

Caleb przygląda się całej scenie ze smutkiem, Elyon z rozczuleniem a Will z fascynacją.

- Wasza Wysokość, czy te nimfy zostaną z nami?

- Will, mówiłam ci, to są czarodziejki. I tak, z tego co mówią wynika, że zostaną tu co najmniej jeszcze pięć dni.

- I… Pani Cornelia także? - Dopytuje się Will, niespeszony groźnym spojrzeniem Caleba. Elyon uśmiecha się do nich obu i przytakuje.

- Tak, zwłaszcza pani Cornelia. Ona ma za trzy dni urodziny… To taka tradycja jeszcze z ziemi… Urodziny to rocznica twoich narodzin. Musze pomyśleć nad prezentem dla niej…

- Prezentem?

- Tak, wśród ziemian panuje tradycja dawania sobie podarunków w dniu urodzin. Myślę, że nie mogę jej zawieść w tym roku… - Elyon raz jeszcze zerka na przyjaciółki, po czym wzywa pojazd, kształtem przypominający karetę, zaprasza Strażniczki do środka i wszystkie jadą z powrotem do zamku.

Caleb zły, smutny i zmęczony wraca na oklep wraz z Willem. Nigdy nie przepadał za tym chłopakiem. Zawsze zaczytany, rozmarzony i nieobecny. A Cornelia wyraźnie z nim flirtuje!

- Calebie?

- Co?

- Czy ty… Znałeś panią Cornelię wcześniej?

- Tak. Poznaliśmy się, kiedy ona i jej przyjaciółki pomagały nam walczyć z tyranią Fobosa. I na litość Światła Meridianu, przestań o niej mówić „Pani Cornelia" To brzmi strasznie… Staro.

- Jasne. Nie lubisz jej Prawda? - Po tym pytaniu wbrew pozorom nie nastąpiła lawina zdarzeń, słów i krzyków. Caleb gwałtownie wstrzymał konia na którym jechał, spojrzał na Willa jakby ten spadł przed chwilą z wulkanu po czym powiedział spokojnym i lodowatym tonem-

- Nic szczególnego mnie z nią nie łączy. - Wzruszył ramionami i jechał dalej. Ale Will nie dawał za wygraną -

- Opowiedz mi o niej, proszę. Wydaje się być… Piękna i silna… Ale z drugiej strony jest jeszcze bardzo młoda, Prawda?

- Jest nieco młodsza ode mnie, masz rację. Silna? Chyba tak, skoro bez użycia magii powstrzymała wybuch wulkanu w Hely… Czy jest piękna? Cóż, kwestia gustu, niektórzy mogą uważać ją za piękną. - Kolejne wzruszenie ramionami.

-A według ciebie, czy jest piękna? - To było pytanie poniżej pasa!

-Nie mogę powiedzieć, aby była brzydka.

-Calebie nie pytałem cię, czy jest brzydka, bo wiem że nie jest. Pytałem cię czy według ciebie jest piękna. - Will przegiął strunę. Caleb zagrodził mu drogę swoim koniem i stając w strzemionach krzyknął wygrażając mu palcem-

-Oczywiście że jest piękna ty ignorancie! Nie waż się mówić że jest inaczej. I trzymaj się od Cornelii z daleka, jasne! - Po czym nie czekając na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź trącił konia piętami i podjechał do przodu.

Will siedział przez kilka chwil nieruchomo w siodle głaszcząc swojego konia po szyi. Bez wątpienia, między panią Cornelią a Calebem jest jakieś dziwne uczucie…

Przez następne dwa dni rzadko kiedy ktokolwiek widywał Cornelię poza porami posiłków, kiedy to wszyscy mieszkańcy pałacu siadali razem do stołu. Tylko kilka osób było wtajemniczonych w to, co robi Cornelia w wolnym czasie. Bo ona nie pływała w jeziorach jak Irma, nie udoskonalała wszystkich urządzeń codziennego użytku tak jak Will, nie spędzała całych dni siedząc na tarasie i malując jak Hay Lin ani nie pomagała w kuchni krzesać ogień, podgrzewać wodę i palić w kominku jak Taranee.

Cornelia Hale, w specjalnej sali którą miała wyłącznie do swojego użytku urządziła sobie lodowisko. Z pomocą Irmy, Will i Elyon, jedna z pustych, nieużywanych komnat stała się jasną, zimną i cichą salą do ćwiczeń dla czarodziejki ziemi. W przeddzień swoich piętnastych urodzin, jak zawsze przyszła tam po śniadaniu, usiadła na malej ławeczce tuż przy ścianie i zaczęła wiązać łyżwy. Jak to dobrze, ze wzięła je ze sobą! Uśmiechnęła się do swojego odbicia w olbrzymim lustrze, które zajmowało całą przeciwległą ścianę. Wyprostowała się, pochyliła aby dotknąć czubków łyżew po czym nie czekając na nic zaczęła się rozpędzać. Jeden obrót, drugi a teraz pochyla się, jak najbardziej do przodu… Przejechała pół długości pomieszczenia po czym ostro zakręciła, wsłuchana w zgrzyt łyżew na lodzie, nie usłyszała otwieranych drzwi. Przygotowywała się do potrójnego obrotu, którym wywalczyła sobie drugie miejsce na ostatnich zawodach. Rozluźnia ręce, bierze lekki zamach, skręt bioder obraca szybko głowę, aby cały czas móc patrzeć przed siebie… W przelocie widzi twarz, kogoś kto zjawił się tu niepostrzeżenie… Jak długo już na nią patrzy? Ile widział? Ta chwila dekoncentracji wystarczy aby upadła na zimny lód i krzyknęła z bólu.

- Cornelio, nic ci nie jest? - Zapytał Caleb z troską, podbiegając do dziewczyny półsiedzącej na lodzie.

- Nie, nic. Po co tu przyszedłeś? - Zapytała zimno, próbując się podnieść.

- Ciekawiło mnie gdzie znikasz na całe dnie.

- Odkąd to, ciekawi cię to co robię? - Zapytała złośliwie, masując sobie nogę. Nie zaszczycała chłopaka nawet jednym spojrzeniem dopóki nie odezwał się cicho -

- Nelio…

- Nie waż się tak do mnie mówić.

- Cornelio… Słuchaj… Czy mogłabyś…

- Co, wybaczyć ci? Nie być już na ciebie zła? Powiedzieć ci że dalej cię kocham? Tego chcesz? Otóż wybacz Calebie, ale nie. Za dużo przez ciebie płakałam. Za bardzo mnie zraniłeś, żebym teraz mogła zachowywać się tak jakby nic się nie stało.

- Ale powiedz mi chociaż co dokładnie ci zrobiłem. To chyba mam prawo wiedzieć, Prawda?

- Ależ oczywiście że masz. Miej świadomość, tak aby już nigdy żadna dziewczyna nie musiała przechodzić przez to przez co ja przechodziłam! Kochałam cię i to bardzo. Może nawet za bardzo. A ty mnie nie. Nie przerywaj mi, wiem co chcesz mi powiedzieć. Kochałeś Strażniczkę Ziemi, nie Cornelię. A ja byłam przede wszystkim Cornelią, potem dopiero Strażniczką. Kochałeś tę część mnie która ci najbardziej odpowiadała, reszty nie dostrzegając.

- A teraz?

- Co „a teraz"

- Kochasz mnie?

- Nie mam prawa cię kochać, ani ty nie masz prawa kochać mnie. - Dziewczyna spuszcza wzrok, zajmując się tarmoszeniem swoich sznurówek.

- Nie prosiłem cię, abyś mówiła mi do czego mam prawo, a do czego nie. Pytałem cię, czy mnie kochasz. - Chłopak w duchu powiedział sobie „raz Kozie śmierć" po czym podniósł jej twarz tak aby móc spojrzeć jej w oczy. Znał tą dziewczynę, to była ta sama dziewczynka, w którą zmieniała się jego czarodziejka. Wtedy nie potrafił dostrzec że są jednym i tym samym… Teraz nareszcie to widział. Tylko pytanie czy teraz nie było już za późno… wziął głęboki oddech i lekko obejmując dziewczynę pocałował ją delikatnie.

- Nie ma mowy. - Syknęła dziewczyna odsuwając się od niego. Z najwyższym trudem wstała i kuśtykając wyszła z Sali, zostawiając go, siedzącego samotnie na zimnym lodzie.

Elyon bardzo się zdziwiła widząc w drzwiach swojej komnaty zapłakaną Cornelię. Zanim zdążyła wydusić z siebie choćby jedno słowo przyjaciółka podbiegła do niej o rzuciła się na jej łóżko wybuchając jeszcze większym płaczem

- Nelia co jest… Nelijko… - Elyon usiadła na łóżku i zaczęła powoli głaskać Czarodziejkę po głowie.

- Czeemu to wszystko musi być takie truuudne… - Zaszlochała Cornelia.

- Ale co? Powiedz mi, proszę… - Elyon zdjęła z głowy Świetlistą Koronę po czym zaczęła odgarniając jasne włosy z zapłakanej twarzy przyjaciółki. Upłynęło sporo czasu i łez zanim Cornelia uspokoiła się na tyle aby móc normalnie rozmawiać.

- Ellie… Kochasz Caleba? - Zapytała znienacka.

-Ależ oczywiście!- Twarz Cornelii zmieniła się, łzy napłynęły do oczu – ale oczywiście jak brata! - Poprawiła się Elyon widząc jak mogła być zinterpretowana jej wypowiedź. Zaraz doszła do innego wniosku, po czym zmarszczyła brwi i zapytała -

- A ty?

- Jak cholera, Elly.

- To czemu nie powiesz mu tego? Wiesz, że on się bardzo gryzie z tego powodu…

- Właśnie mi o tym powiedział. Znalazł moje lodowisko. I… Elly on mnie pocałował. - Elyon zmartwiała. Pocałunek przez przystojnego chłopaka był ostatnią rzeczą która mogłaby doprowadzić ją do płaczu.

- Czekaj, bo ja czegoś nie rozumiem… Caleb cię przeprosił i pocałował, ty go kochasz, ale mimo to zabrałaś się i uciekłaś? – Cornelia pokiwała rozczochraną głową. – W takim razie ja cię nie rozumiem. W czym tkwi problem?

- Bo… Pamiętasz co było poprzednio… Ee… Przeszkodą?

- Caleb kochał Strażniczkę, nie Cornelię.

- Właśnie. Ja się… Chyba boje, że teraz też tak jest.

- No to w czym problem? Ja z nim pogadam. – Cornelia spojrzała najpierw na przyjaciółkę nieufnie po czym uśmiechnęła się i pokiwała głową.

- Nelia, idź się przebierz i w ogóle… Pozbieraj się jakoś. Ja spróbuję go znaleźć i spotkamy się wszyscy na obiedzie, dobrze? - Dziewczyny przytuliły się do siebie po czym Cornelia wyszła do swojej komnaty, a Elyon westchnęła ciężko i poszła poszukać swojego najdroższego przyjaciela.

Znalazła go w stajniach gdzie siedział na kupce siana i bawił się źdźbłem trawy. Nie zważając na swoją piękną suknię, Światło Meridianu usiadło koło Caleba.

- Słyszałam, że miałeś małą sprzeczkę z Nelią.

- Nawet nie pozwala mi tak do siebie mówić.

- Bo wiesz, myśmy to wymyśliły. Ja z dziewczynami. Jeszcze kiedy one nie były czarodziejkami a ja nic nie wiedziałam o Meridianie. Cornelia, kiedy była młodsza nienawidziła tego zdrobnienia. Wiesz, że bardzo ją wtedy zraniłeś…

- Królowo, nie musisz mi tego wypominać! Wiem o tym doskonale… Ja właściwie tak nie myślałem… Tylko że… Cóż czarodziejka ziemi była Piękna, pociągająca i dojrzała. A Cornelia Hale… Nie była taka. Przynajmniej nie w takim stopniu. Myślałem, że Czarodziejką Cornelia jest tylko kiedy musi. A Cornelią, małą niepozorną dziewczynką kiedy tylko może. Nie wiedziałem, że w każdej z nich jest trochę z czarodziejki i z dziewczynki.

- To Prawda. A wiesz, że wszystko da się naprawić…

- Nie wszystko Elyon, nie wszystko.

-A czego na przykład nie potrafisz naprawić?- Zapytała niby przypadkiem Elyon.

-Związku z Cornelią. Widzisz, to było coś pięknego, magicznego… Wiesz, coś od czego człowieka przechodzą ciarki.

- Tym bardziej, powinieneś próbować. Rzeczy piękne trudniej naprawić niż inne, ale z reguły człowiek bardziej się przy nich stara. - Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem Królowa.

- Nie mam jak. Cornelia mnie nienawidzi… Nie chce mnie znać.

- Nie demonizuj przyjacielu… Jestem pewna, że nie jest tak źle. Ona po prostu potrzebuje więcej czasu.- Elyon zawadiacko zsunęła koronę na czoło, wetknęła w usta źdźbło trawy i zamknęła oczy, kładąc głowę na splecionych z tyłu rękach

- Elyon?

- Mhm?

- A jeśli jest ktoś inny? Jeśli…

- Zapewniam cię, że nie ma. - Światło Meridianu wstało z gracją ze stogu siana po czym wyszło ze stajni, zostawiając chłopaka samego ze swoimi myślami.

Podczas obiadu, w Sali było dziwnie cicho, słychać było tylko brzękanie sztućców i żarty Irmy, która po pewnym czasie także zauważyła, ze nikt prócz niej nie rozmawia więc sama zamilkła. Wzrokowi Caleba nie umknął wygląd Cornelii. Ubrana była w lekką sukienkę na cienkich ramiączkach, krotką i zwiewną. Włosy zamiast zostawić normalnie rozpuszczone zebrała na czubku głowy w zgrabny koczek otoczony wianuszkiem żywych kwiatków. Caleb zjadł swoją porcję jak najszybciej umiał i spokojnie czekał, aż piękna jasnowłosa kobieta (już nie dziewczyna) siedząca niedaleko również skończy jeść. Kiedy tylko to się stało chłopak prędko wstał podszedł do miejsca gdzie siedziała Czarodziejka ziemi uklęknął przed nią i nie patrząc jej w oczy powiedział -

- Pani, czy uczynisz mi przyjemność i będziesz mi towarzyszyć na spacerze? - Kątem oka złowił nachmurzone spojrzenia innych czarodziejek, ale jeden gest Elyon i wszystkie się uspokoiły, zerkając tylko na niego od czasu do czasu ciekawie. Cornelia nie spiesząc się wytarła usta serwetką, napiła się nieco wody, złożyła serwetkę, doprowadzając go tą obojętnością do szaleństwa. A co jeśli teraz wstanie przejdzie koło niego nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem? Czy naprawdę zdolna byłaby tak go upokorzyć?

- Ależ, oczywiście, zgadzam się.- Powiedziała wsuwając rękę w jego wyciągniętą dłoń. Ręka która trzymał była zimna i nieznacznie się trzęsła.

- Nie jest ci zimno? - Zapytał troskliwie kiedy wyszli oboje przed pałac. Dziewczyna nie zaszczycając go nawet spojrzeniem pokręciła przecząco głową. Przez cały czas kiedy szli przez ogród Elyon żadne z nich nie powiedziało ani słowa. Ona bo nie wiedziała jak on zareaguje, a on ponieważ bał się że znowu od niego ucieknie.

- Kocham cię, wiesz o tym? - Powiedziała zupełnie znienacka i całkowicie naturalnie Cornelia nie zwalniając kroku. Dopiero kiedy zauważyła, że chłopak idący koło niej stanął i został parę kroków z tyłu zrozumiała co tak naprawdę powiedziała i jakie to ma znaczenie. Wiedziała oczywiście jest to szczera Prawda, ale nie miała bladego pojęcia jakim cudem te słowa wyrwały się z jej ust. Przecież wcale nie chciała tego powiedzieć… Prawda? Przystanęła i odwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem.

Cztery Strażniczki, niewidzialne dla nikogo które już od jakiegoś czasu śledziły spacerującą parę przybiły sobie piątki. Will uśmiechnęła się, schowała Serce Kondrakaru i podziękowała mu za niewielką perswazję.

- Bogowie, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo chciałem to od ciebie usłyszeć. - Caleb podbiegł do niej uniósł w górę i zakręcił się dookoła własnej osi.

- Czemu tak długo zajęło ci wbicie sobie do tej pustej łepetyny co do mnie czujesz, co? - Zapytała kiedy wreszcie postawił ją na ziemi.

- Chyba zwyczajnie musiałem cię zobaczyć po raz kolejny… Wiesz, że jesteś piękna?- Założył jej za ucho pasemko włosów które wymsknęło się spod koka. Teraz, kiedy wreszcie trzymał ją przy sobie i miał pewność że nie ucieknie mógł w pełni się na nią napatrzeć. Stali tak w jakimś odludnym zakątku tylko na siebie patrząc i to im wystarczyło. Po kilku długich minutach ciszy wypełnionej jedynie spokojnymi oddechami, Caleb zdecydował się wreszcie ponownie spróbować. Złapał czarodziejkę za ramiona, tak aby nie mogła mu już nigdzie uciec po czym uśmiechnął się do niej i zbliżył swoją twarz do jej twarzy… Tym razem już nie próbowała uciekać przed jego ustami. Przeciwnie, chwyciła przód jego koszuli i trzymała materiał mocno, jakby nie chciała żeby on odszedł. Po długiej chwili przyjemnego milczenia Cornelia oderwała się od chłopaka, oparła swoje czoło na jego czole oddychając szybko.

- Nelia… Nelijka. Moja mała… - Uśmiechnęła się kiedy pocałował ją w czubek głowy i przytulił mocno. Przytuleni tak szli ogrodową alejką kiedy przypadkiem natknęli się na Willa który klęczał przy jakimś dziwnym zwierzęciu, wyglądem przypominającym psa.

- Pani Cornelia… Caleb, witajcie. - Powiedział smutno. Cornelia widząc jego smutek zaraz wyswobodziła się spod ramienia Caleba i uklękła przy Willu.

- Co się stało?

- On… Chyba kona. Pani Cornelio, nie mam pojęcia co mu jest, ani jak mogę mu pomóc…

- Ja… Zaraz… Coś wymyślę - Cornelia zaczęła się gorączkowo rozglądać dookoła, jakby chciała znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę… I chyba znalazła bo zaśmiała się cicho, podała swój szal do potrzymania Calebowi i raz jeszcze, w ciągu ostatnich trzech dni położyła dłonie na meridiańskiej ziemi…

_Matko, proszę… Raz jeszcze potrzebuję twej pomocy._

_O co chodzi dziecko?_

_Jest przy mnie… Istota która kona. Nikt z nas nie wie co zrobić, proszę, pomóż mi…_

_Dziewczyno, zawsze prosisz o nie lada rzeczy… Zatrzymać śmierć jest Nielaba trudno, wiesz o tym…_

_Wiem. Ale przecież nie jest to niemożliwe…_

_Znowu masz rację… wiesz co to jest poświęcenie?_

_Ja… Wiem._

_A czy ty, potrafisz się poświęcać?_

_Nie wiem._

_Więc to się okaże…_

_Niech się okaże._

_Jako moja córka, masz moc karmienia, dawania życia, nie tylko roślinom. Tu i teraz, daję ci moc dawania życia również ludziom i zwierzętom. Korzystaj z niej tylko mądrze._

_Dziękuję._

Cornelia odrywa ręce od ziemi kaszle przez chwilę, ale odtrąca ręce Caleba które chcą ją postawić na nogi. Patrzy na zmartwioną minę Willa po czym kładzie dłonie na łbie stworzenia. Czuje coś dziwnego. Boli, jak strasznie boli! Zmusza się do zachowania ciszy. Krzyk przecież tylko by ją dekoncentrował… Czuje, nie czuje, wie, że stworzenie na ziemi wraca do życia. Słyszy szybsze bicie jego serca… Ale jej serce zwalnia. Silny ból zmusza ją wreszcie do krzyku. Zdaje jej się, że słyszy głos Caleba, ale nie jest tego pewna… Czuje że nie może już dłużej klęczeć na ziemi, bo jakaś siła ciągnie ją w górę… Czyżby umarła? Coś nią potrząsa, słyszy płacz…

Caleb z przerażeniem patrzył na to co dzieje się z Cornelią. Widział po wyrazie jej twarzy, że cierpi, ale nie chce tego po sobie okazać. Niemal słyszał jak krzyczy w duchu. A potem zaczęła krzyczeć na jawie. Kiedy się raz usłyszy taki dźwięk, człowiek chce żeby to zamilkło, żeby więcej tego nie słuchać… To tak jakby wziąć coś niewinnego i bezbronnego, po czym zadać mu ogromny ból. Po prostu nie można przejść obok czegoś takiego normalnie. Zdenerwowany odpycha niedelikatnie wystraszonego Willa, bierze Cornelię na ręce po czym biegnie w stronę pałacu. Elyon, prawdopodobnie zaalarmowana krzykiem już czeka przy wejściu. Pozostałe strażniczki również. Widząc w jakim stanie jest Cornelia Strażniczka Wody zaczyna krzyczeć. Jest wyjątkowo zła… Na zewnątrz zaczyna padać deszcz. Robi się bardzo ciemno. Nie tylko przez ciężkie chmury które smagają Meridian zimnym deszczem. Nadchodzi noc, pora czuwania.

Wszyscy mieszkańcy pałacu są postawieni w najwyższy stan pogotowia. Ale dla Caleba to i tak za mało. Przecież Cornelia UMIERA! Chodzi niespokojnie pod drzwiami komnaty gdzie leży dziewczyna którą kocha nade wszystko. Może usłyszeć strzępki rozmów jakie prowadzi Elyon z lekarzami, ale nic więcej. Po jakimś czasie, burza cichnie jak makiem zasiał. Irma już nie ciska błyskawic? Nie złości się i jest spokojna? Czy to oznacza… Koniec? Caleb siada pod ścianą niezdolny do czegokolwiek. Po przerażająco długim czasie, gdy noc zaczęła ustępować świtowi, z komnaty wychodzi Elyon i kilku lekarzy oraz strażniczki. Wszyscy są widocznie zmęczeni i smutni.

- Wasza wysokość, co z Cornelią? - Zapytał szybko zrywając się na nogi.

- Calebie… Nie będę cię okłamywać. Jest źle, bardzo źle. Nawet Will z Sercem Kondrakaru nie może nic zrobić… - Elyon spuściła wzrok i zachlipała cichutko.

- Mogę… Mogę do niej wejść? - Lekarz wzruszył ramionami ale kiwnął przyzwalająco głową. Caleb walcząc z wstrętnymi łzami pchnął drzwi do komnaty i zamarł. Do tej pory, przed płaczem powstrzymywała go myśl, że płacze się już tylko po zmarłych, a Cornelia przecież jeszcze żyje. Teraz już nie mógł zdobyć się nawet na tą myśl. Sala była pusta, jeśli nie liczyć kilku koszy z kwiatami które przysłali ludzie Meridianu, pamiętając zasługi czarodziejki Ziemi w odbudowie ich kraju. A zwłaszcza pamiętali ją ci najbiedniejsi wieśniacy, ci którym najwięcej pomogła, ożywiając ich pola lasy oraz pastwiska. Caleb usiadł na podłodze tuż przy łóżku i wziął w dłonie rękę dziewczyny. Była stanowczo za zimna.

_Czemu ci na to pozwoliłem? Czemu nie powstrzymałem cię przed tym? Czemu musiałaś uzdrawiać? Nelio, czemu chciałaś zwrócić temu zwierzęciu życie?_

Zaczął delikatnie głaskać dłoń jasnowłosej czarodziejki. Nie zauważył nawet, gdy w nieoszklone okno komnaty zaczął zaglądać ciemny, oplatający pałacowe mury bluszcz. Wkrótce, dołączyła doń winorośl oraz każda inna roślina jaka była w stanie przesunąć się choćby na milimetr. W pewnym momencie, wydawało mu się, że słyszy szepty, ale wmówił sobie, że to ze zmęczenia lub smutku. Dopiero gdy coś oplotło jego nogę, zorientował się, jak bardzo od jego wejścia zmieniła się ta komnata. Nie było skrawka ściany, czy sufitu który nie byłby szczelnie pokryty jakąkolwiek roślina pienną. Okno, nie przepuszczało już światła, ponieważ całą jego szerokość zajmowało ogromne drzewo, które jakimś cudem wepchnęło swoją koronę do komnaty. Nogi łóżka na którym leżała Cornelia były już całkowicie pokryte grubym, wciąż rosnącym winobluszczem. On sam, nie mógł się poruszyć, ze względu na przytrzymujące go pędy.

- Czego jeszcze chcecie? Zabraliście mi Cornelię, teraz chcecie nas żywcem pochować? – Zapytał roślin z rozpaczą, po czym zdając sobie sprawę z absurdalności swojej wypowiedzi zaczął się histerycznie śmiać. Wraz z falą śmiechu, jego oczy ponownie zapełniły się łzami i tym razem nie próbował ich już powstrzymywać.

Ktoś ją wołał. Córko_! Córeczko, obudź się! Coś złego niedługo się stanie i nie możesz ich teraz opuścić! Udało ci się dać życie, jednak pierwszy raz bardzo cię osłabił. Nie martw się, kolejne nie będą już tak bolesne… Ale teraz wstawaj! Nie pozwól swemu księciu na ciebie czekać…_

W pewnym momencie, dłoń Cornelii wysunęła się z jego ręki. Na ten sygnał, natychmiast przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na czarodziejkę uważnie. Czyżby się budziła?

Pnącza oplatające jej stopy zaczęły rosnąć jeszcze szybciej, jakby chciały ją cała pochłonąć. Caleb chciał coś zrobić, jakoś zareagować, ale był jak sparaliżowany. Chwilę później Cornelia zaczęła świecić. Może nie dosłownie świecić, ale zaczęła otaczać ją świetlista aura, a ona sama nie wyglądała już jak martwa. Przeciwnie, jej policzki nabrały kolorów, usta zaróżowiły się pięknie. Wyglądała jakby smacznie spała i zaraz miała się obudzić. A potem zaczęła się unosić… Jakby niewidzialne ramiona oderwały ją od pościeli. Głowa nadal zwisała bezwładnie, a reszta ciała unosiła się ku sufitowi. Następnie, czarodziejska siła która ją utrzymywała, postawiła jej ciało pionowo, tak jakby sama już stała. I wtedy, w głowie Caleba zabrzmiał głosik: Zawołaj ją, a odpowie ci. Chłopak oszołomiony, otworzył usta, ale nie potrafił wydobyć głosu. Cornelii unoszącej się nad nim, zaczęły rosnąć skrzydła… Po czym przemieniła się w czarodziejkę. Nie była już dziewczyną w cienkiej koszulce nocnej, tylko Czarodziejką Ziemi. Ale wyglądała inaczej. Jej ubranie… Nie było już fioletowej spódnicy i zielonej bluzki… Miała na sobie piękną zieloną suknię, prostą i powłóczystą, na rękach długie do ramion fioletowe rękawiczki , a na szyi piękny wisiorek z jakimś kamieniem.

- Nelio? – nie wiedział czego oczekiwać. Czy otworzy oczy i odpowie mu coś? Czy nic się nie stanie? Na pewno nie spodziewał się tego co się potem stało. Cornelia w jednej sekundzie otworzyła oczy, krzyknęła cienko po czym przestała wisieć w powietrzu. Spadła wprost na Caleba. Przez jedną straszliwą chwilę nie poruszała się. Chłopak objął ja w pasie i przytulił, kładąc jej głowę na swoim ramieniu. Pogłaskał ją po plecach, omijając miejsce z którego wyrastały skrzydła. Wcześniej tego nie zauważył, ale skrzydła również były nieco inne. Niby podobne, a jednak większe i miały inaczej ułożone błony. Dotknął ich palcami, a one się poruszyły.

- Ała, uważaj. To boli. - Rozbrzmiał tuż przy jego uchu najpiękniejszy głos na świecie.

- Ty… Nelia, ty żyjesz! Bogowie… - Caleb uśmiechnął się szeroko i przycisnął dziewczynę mocniej do siebie.

- To też boli. Właściwie… To wszystko mnie boli… - Cornelia odsunęła się od niego i zaraz upadła na kolana.

- Uważaj, nie powinnaś sama jeszcze chodzić.

- Wiesz, że to oznacza, że będziesz musiał mnie wszędzie nosić… Dziś są moje urodziny i nie zamierzam całego dnia spędzać w łóżku. – uśmiechnęła się chwytając jego ręce unoszące ją w górę. Posadził ją na łóżku, po czym rozejrzał się dookoła. Komnata wyglądała normalnie. Żadnych pędów, roślin, drzew wpychających się do środka, nic.

- Jasne… nie ma sprawy. – Przytaknął nadal wodząc wzrokiem po pokoju.

- Czy mi się tylko wydaje, czy jest tu coś bardziej godnego uwagi niż ja? - Zapytała cierpko trącając go w nogę.

- Jasne, że nie… Tylko, kiedy byłaś… Kiedy byłaś nieprzytomna zdawało mi się że tu coś było… Widać tylko mi się zdawało- Wzruszył ramionami, po czym wziął jej nogi, położył Cornelię z powrotem na łóżku i przykrył.

- Calebie?

- Mhm?

- Zostań ze mną, dobrze? Nie chcę być sama. – Popatrzyła na niego sarnimi, błękitnymi oczami, więc nie miał innego wyjścia jak tylko się zgodzić. Owinął dziewczynę szczelnie kocem, usiadł po turecku przy wezgłowiu łóżka, po czym wziął ją na kolana. Kołysał ją jak małe dziecko, dopóki nie zasnęła. Po jakimś, bliżej nieokreślonym czasie, do komnaty wetknęła głowę Elyon. Widząc całą scenę posmutniała i weszła do środka.

- Calebie, wiem że jest ci strasznie smutno, ale chyba już nic nie da się zrobić… Może… Połóż już Cornelię, dobrze?

- Ależ wasza wysokość, ona przecież tylko śpi! - Zdziwił się chłopak, nie wiedząc o co chodzi jego pani.

- Ja… wiem, że była ci droga, ale… to już koniec. – Elyon najwyraźniej myśli, że Cornelia nie żyje, a Caleb zwariował! Na samą tę myśl chłopak się roześmiał. Widząc wielki smutek w oczach królowej, spoważniał, pogłaskał jasnowłosą czarodziejkę po policzku mówiąc –

- Nelia, masz gościa, obudź się… - Kątem oka zauważył łzy w oczach Elyon, ale kiedy Cornelia poruszyła skrzydłami, otworzyła oczy i przeciągnęła się wszystko się zmieniło.

- Nelia! - Wykrzyknęła radośnie Elyon, wskoczyła na łóżko i objęła mocno przyjaciółkę.

- Delikatnie, wasza wysokość - Powiedział spokojnie Caleb, lekko odpychając Jej Wysokość.

- Ale on się zaborczy zrobił, niema co…- Rozległ się głos w drzwiach. Bez wątpienia była to Irma oraz pozostałe strażniczki. Chwilę później, wszyscy siedzieli na trzeszczącym niebezpiecznie, wiekowym łóżku. Śmiechy, żarty poklepywanie po plecach, wszystko ucichło jak makiem zasiał, kiedy w drzwiach stanął Will.

- Pani Cornelio ja… Nie wiem jak prosić o wybaczenie. To była wszystko moja wina. Ja…

- Ależ skąd, Will, nic się nie stało. Po prostu potknęłam się i za mocno uderzyłam się w głowę… - Powiedziała szybko Strażniczka Ziemi rzucając Calebowi znaczące spojrzenie. Chłopak przyjrzał jej się uważnie i powoli przytaknął.

- Taak, to był tylko wypadek…- Powiedział powoli. Pod jego spojrzeniem Will ukłonił się i czmychnął szybko z komnaty.

- No dobra… Ja wcale nie uważam, że tu dzieje się coś dziwnego…- Powiedziała Irma marszcząc brwi, po czym zeskoczyła z łóżka i uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko – Wiesz Corny co dziś za dzień? Starzejesz się kochana! – Mrugnęła konspiracyjnie do Czarodziejki Ziemi po czym dodała – Wasza wysokość i Szczupłość, my chyba mamy coś do zrobienia, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli. Pozwólmy im jeszcze pobyć przez chwilę SAMYM… - Elyon oraz wszystkie strażniczki momentalnie się ulotniły, pozostawiając Cornelię i Caleba samych.

- Jak myślisz, o co może im chodzić?- Uśmiechnął się chłopak do niej.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. I to mnie najbardziej przeraża – Cornelia odpowiedziała uśmiechem. Cieszyła się, że Caleb nie zamierza poruszać pewnego drażliwego tematu. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła jego poważną minę, jej radość gdzieś wyparowała…

-Czemu im nie powiedziałaś co się naprawdę stało?

- Bo sama nie wiem co to TAK NAPRAWDĘ było.

- Jak to?

- Matka Natura… Ona mi powiedziała, że mam dar dawania i odbierania życia. Ona dała mi te moc… A ja nie wiem co to do końca oznacza. To znaczy… niby rozumiem, ale jak dla mnie to trochę bez sensu. Przecież w gruncie rzeczy, każda kobieta może… No cóż, dawać życie…- Wzruszyła ramionami. Ręka Caleba, która trzymała jej nogi owinięte kocem, żeby się nie ześlizgnęła, zaczęła niebezpiecznie przesuwać się w górę…

- Mam dla ciebie propozycję. - Powiedział nagle. Ręka nadal uparcie wędrowała w górę…

- T-tak? - Cornelia przestraszyła się nieco. Oczywiście, że go kocha, ale czy zamierza… W PRAKTYCE przećwiczyć możliwość „dawania życia"? nie była pewna.

- Ja nie powiem nikomu, że okłamałaś ich, a ty już NIGDY nie będziesz używała tej mocy, jasne? – Spojrzał na nią uważnie. Wydawało mu się, że dostrzegł na jej twarzy ulgę, ale może to tylko złudzenie.

-Dobrze, obiecuję.- Cornelia uśmiechnęła się z powrotem i pocałowała Caleba w czubek nosa. Właśnie miała zejść ustami nieco niżej, kiedy drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się z rozmachem i do środka wpadła Irma. Dosłownie wpadła.

- Mam nadzieję, kochana, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś całkowicie nie w porę…- Uśmiechnęła się jadowicie Cornelia. Caleb odwrócił głowę, żeby żadna z nich nie zauważyła jego szerokiego uśmiechu.

- Wybacz, jedyne co teraz zdaję, to raport. A dokładniej pilne wieści od Will, jej wszystkowiedzącej biżuterii i od naszej koleżanki królewny - Uśmiechnęła się niespeszona Irma.

- Więc zdawaj i uciekaj, póki jestem cierpliwa.

- Will prosi żebyś przejechała się na ziemię, po jakieś stosowne ubranie.

- A garderoba Elyon?

- Ekhmm… Ona i Taranee się nieco… Posprzeczały – Wyglądało, że świetnie się bawi mówiąc to wszystko zniecierpliwionej Cornelii.

- A portal?

- Elly ci go otworzy. Aha i kazały obie, żeby ten pan tutaj - Wskazała reką na Caleba, który już nie próbował ukryć rozbawienia - poszedł z tobą.

- Jasne, pędzę, lecę… - Prychnęła Cornelia ukradkiem zdejmując dłoń Caleba ze swoich ud i wyswabadzając się z koca. Caleb wstał razem z nią po czym spojrzał na Irmę pytająco. Czarodziejka Wody uśmiechnęła się chytrze i puściła do niego oko.

Portal otworzył się dokładnie w pokoju Cornelii. Oboje weszli rozglądając się po pokoju ciekawie. Zimna posadzka nieprzyjemnie drażniła stopy, więc Cornelia zaraz włożyła swoje puchate kapcie, z noskami w kształcie misiów.

- No więc… To jest mój pokój. Wiem, nie umywa się do pałacu Elly, ale przynajmniej mam własną łazienkę. – Wskazała chłopakowi fotel do siedzenia, a sama zaczęła grzebać w wielkiej szafie.

- Cornelio… - Zaczął nieśmiało chłopak.

- Tak?

- A, właściwie to już nic. - Cornelia zamknęła szafę, spojrzała na niego dziwnie, wzruszyła ramionami po czym rzekła -

- Wykąpię się szybciutko i możemy iść. – Odwróciła się i zniknęła w pomieszczeniu obok. Caleb rozejrzał się ciekawie po pokoju. Jego uwagę natychmiast przykuły puchary oraz medale, zdobyte w zawodach sportowych. Potem, zauważył stojące na honorowym miejscu, łyżwy. Zdjął je z półki i zaczął uważnie oglądać. Właśnie z rozbawieniem przyglądał się maskotkom leżącym na łóżku, kiedy drzwi łazienki szczęknęły i wyszła z niej Cornelia. Spojrzał na nią i zamarł. Zamrugał, jeszcze raz spojrzał na dziewczynę stojącą przed nim, po czym przełknął głośno ślinę. Bo Cornelia która stała przed nim, miała na sobie tylko bieliznę.

- Czy coś nie tak? - Zapytała niewinnie po czym zaczęła nawijać na palec pasmo jasnych włosów.

- A myślałem, że nie możesz być już piękniejsza… - wyszeptał chłopak. Cornelia uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało, po czym podeszła do niego, zdejmując mu płaszcz. Zaczęli się całować, ale gdy portal zamigotał i zaczął się zmniejszać, oderwali się od siebie, Cornelia złapała sukienkę której szukała, ubrała się szybko, włożyła buty po czym oboje przeszli przez portal.


End file.
